The Journey of Finding Herself
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: This morning had started out normal enough. Who could have guessed I would unlock a hereditary talent, that I would meet that person again, or that she has been hiding a surprising secret for the past 18 years.
1. what just happened!

I was late for the photoshoot with Tsuruga-san. It was to promote our new drama, Shadow Fox. Its about a female assassin that falls in love with her target. When I walked into the room. I was ushered to the dressing rooms to change. A few minutes later I emerged wearing a black skintight strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh, a long red wig in a bun, black platform heels, a fake gun strapped to my right thigh, and a short sword on the small of my back. ( an. Like soi fon's in bleach. ) The look was completed with a dark smokey eye and 'Crime Of Passion' red lipstick. I walked out on stage to greet Tsuruga-san. Before I could say anything the photographer told us to stand under the light.

I suddenly got the urge to throw up. So I ran to the bathroom and puked. When I got back I looked at Tsuruga-san and my heart stopped. The light I was standing under was falling towards him. I screamed. Everyone looked at me. Then every thing started happening in slow motion. I kicked off my heels. "Shave." I sprinted over and shoved him out of the way. Now it was falling towards me. I instinctively drew my sword and cut the light in half. At the sound of the glass breaking everyone turned around. Tsuruga-san was the first to question what he saw. "Mogami-san weren't you just over there? Why do you have your sword drawn like that? Why are you standing where I was? And how did that light get on the floor?" I felt light headed as the floor was rushing up to my face then black.


	2. what did you say?

My eyes fluttered open to the white ceiling of an equally white room. I could see little specs of dust all around me. I looked down to my torso. 'I must be in the hospital.' A nurse came in. She checked my vitals and told me to rest. I went back to sleep. I woke back up, and looked around I saw Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san. They was watching a video on Yashiro-san's camcorder. Ren muttered "She saved my life. How will I ever repay her?" He glanced at me and saw I was awake, he ran to the door. "She's awake! Come in here." He sat back down as Moko-san, Chiori-chan, Kijima-kun, The President, Maria-chan, Kuu tou-san and Julie kaa-chan.

The president started "You have a clean bill of health Mogami-kun. You may check out any time you like. We have seen the video how did you do that? The sword you had was plastic. I also had them run a DNA test and everything that came up was classified. No one is allowed to know who your parents are for some reason. Not even my clearance level. Also your eyes have changed a little bit they now look more like hawk eyes. Do you feel alright?" "Yes sir. I feel fine." Ren and Kuu came to stand in front of me then I noticed something. 'They look a lot alike could they be...?!' "Tou-san, Kaa-chan, President is Tsuruga-san? Tou-san's long lost son kuon?" They froze. Tou-san stuttered "W-why would you say th-that?" "Mom, dad, boss, I'm not going to lie anymore. I'm gonna tell her." *gasp* "Mogami-san do you want to hear a story about a fairy prince?" I quickly nodded my head.

"Well the story starts when a handsome king married a beautiful queen and ruled together in The kingdom of Fariys. After their marriage the king and queen had a beautiful child. A son they named Corn. Corn was a child that didn't like being royalty. When he talked to anyone but his parents and servants. They would treat him with scorn and jealousy. When he tried to fly his wings would get caught and torn up in his fathers protective hands. When he was ten they visited the human realm. After a fight with his parents he ran away into the forest.

There he met his first friend and true love. She was sitting by a stream crying because she made an 94 on a test she had at school. Corn made himself known. They became friends immediately. She told him about her human prince that would make her a princess one day. I believe she called him prince Shotaro. After a few days corn had to go back the the fairy kingdom. Corn left his love with a little piece of magic to decrease the amount of tears she would shed in the future.

When Corn was sixteen he met his second friend a former gang member named Rick. Rick taught him many things how magical the touch of a woman could be. How to defend himself in physical confrontations, and how to not be a coward. After a particularly bad brawl. Corn had beat the group that made fun of him because of his mixed blood near to death. The last one ran across the road Corn was so angry he ran after the punk. He saw a car. Rick pushed him out of the way and died. Rick's fiance told Corn he was a horrible monster and a murderer.

After that Corn wouldn't eat nor sleep. His parents were worried so the sent him to human realm. Where no one knew him. He changed his name and appearance. To become an actor. Well you know the rest." By the end of the story he was crying. I leaned up and hugged his face to my chest. "Kuon you are not a murderer Rick made the choice to protect you at the cost of his life. He wouldn't want you to punish yourself like you do."

After I calmed him down. Kijima-kun was the first one to come out of their surprise coma. "So Tsuruga is is the son of Shuuei Hozo. (A.N. I am pretty sure that's Kuu's old stage name. I don't have internet to check right now. Plus by the time I post this I'll forget to look it up. So... If I'm wrong let me know K?) Well that explains his amazing acting skills."

Chiori-chan was next. "Tsuruga-san knew Kyoko-senpai since they were kids?" After Chiori-chan was Moko-san. "Mo! Tsuruga said 'true love' he is in love with Kyoko since childhood."

Then Julie kaa-chan. "My son is in love with the girl I would love to have as a daughter?! That means I've already won half the war." Tou-san burst out laughing. "Now I understand why you played Kuon so good, and why you asked if my son was named Corn. Its because you met him already. It also explains why he looked like he wanted to kill me that night we met after the whole 'Kyoko is my son Kuon' incident. Buahahahahaha! She has you so whipped boy!" The President soon joined in tou-san's laughter. "Hahaha. I knew he liked you but childhood first love. Wow. So romantic. I the number one fan of love have never seen a better couple in all my life!" With that he started whispering plans with tou-san and kaa-chan involving "Kuon, snakes, dark, cameras, and a dozen chickens." 'Not so sure I want to be part of that plan.'

Yashiro-san was up. "So that's why my charge shows delinquent behaviors and is so secretive. Well I wish him well on his quest of courting his princess." Then he went to plan with the others. I shuddered. Maria was crying. "Nee-sama *hiccup* your destined to be with Ren-sama. *sniff* I will curse this Shotaro that broke your heart. *sniff* So that you may live happily ever after with your fairy prince." She also went to plan with the 'get Ren and Kyoko together group'. 'I'm doomed.'

At that moment the door burst open. To reveal a certain blonde singer. "Kyoko I heard you got hurt on set so I..." His words stopped as he took in the scene Kuon's head was still against my chest. His face morphed with anger then he calmed down and smirked. "Okay. Kyoko I win the bet. When you get better you are to quit acting and gather your things." He handed me a piece of paper. "This is my address and if your a good maid, I might just might let you visit your female friends once a month. Ahahahahaha-" Sho went flying back out the door. Everyone gaze shot Sho, who was on the floor with a bloody nose. We looked back to where Sho was just standing, Kuon was standing there in a fighting stance arm still extended fury painting his hansome features.

"You have five seconds to leave here and not talk to Kyoko-chan like you own her again. If not this is a hospital so you won't have to go far for medical attention." I jumped out of bed. "No! You can't beat him up. It will ruin you reputation. Don't ruin it for me please." I pleaded. Tou-san moved in front of me. "Sweetie this is an American thing. Do you want to trample on the traditions of his home country?" I shook my head. "Then let the men settle their dispute like men." Kuon spoke to Sho again. "Why do you talk to Kyoko like you own her?" Sho stood back up and laughed. "This is actually because of you." He laughed some more. "Why?" "Well it was all part of the bet." "What bet?" "That if she fell in love with you she would come back to me and be my personal maid for the rest of her life."

"Kyoko-chan is this true?" I gulped. "W-well during Tragic Marker I could feel myself falling in love with you and Sho figured it out and I goaded me into agreeing. It was happened the day that I m-marked you and you m-marked me. I realized when I heard you pet Manaka. You noticed I was mad. When you pointed it out I realized that I wasn't even in character that I had f-fallen for you and I couldn't pretend anymore I was j-jealous that you showed affection towards anyone but me." My vision started to blur and I felt warm trails move down my cheeks. I started wailing "I am such a shameful woman wishing to pursue a relationship with my senpai even though he was in love with a beautiful highschool girl."

Kuon looked toward Sho again. "Well there is a flaw in your 'brilliant' deduction. She has never met the man named 'Tsuruga Ren' and never will, because he is just a character, a mask, a fake. No one is, was, or will ever be perfect besides Jesus Christ himself. (A.N. I am a southern Baptist Christan, and a Redneck. I like to think in kuon's early life he grew up in the south and is a little redneck sometimes : D) So you don't win." "Then who exactly are you?!" "Hizuri Kuon long lost son of Hizuri Kuu and Julie." Sho paled and ran away.

"So kyoko-chan how did you know I was in love with a highschool girl but not know it was you? I only told Bo... Wait a minute your the chicken aren't you?!" "Y-yes I am sorry. I lied to you but I wanted to help and I knew you wouldn't let ME help so..." "Its okay I kept things from you too, so... I can't really say anything."

The President cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to suggest this we need to know about the things in the video. So I think we need to find your mother." I sucked in a sharp breath. "I think your right. We should go to the Fuwa ryokan and talk to Fuwa Okami. She is our best bet to finding my mother. Well I'm going to Kyoto." Then at the same time everyone said "I'm coming too!"


End file.
